Mumu Catchphrases
If you are planning to be a mumu, and you don't know what to say, you have come to the right place! Arriving at the Pet Shop *"Golden limo pulls up outside pet shop" *"golden jet lands outside pet shop" * "teddy town jet lands outside pet shop" *"mumu of the year jet lands outside pet shop" *"elmo jet lands outside pet shop" *"red/golden carpet rolls out onto pet shop floor" *"steps out of teddy town jet with Chanel flats" *"steps out of golden jet/limo/ferrari" * "steps out of diamond Ferrari!" * "strolls in!" *"walks down red/golden carpet" *"waves to screaming fans" *"signs autographs for rays of sunshine!" * "sassily sways out of paparazzi to choose the butter on her bread" * "Pushes empty (color) stroller with mini TV" * "walks sassy like cheerleaders in the movies!" Picking a pookie *"is director of teddy town/bunny barn/Elmo" *"scans room with (insert adjective) (insert color) eyes" *"can't decide who will be my ray of sunshine!" *"spots from Disneyland/Paris/Elsa's castle/Cinderella's castle/a million miles away" *"spots cutie! *"sees the butter of my bread!" *"glances at the cutest pookie in the whole world!" *"bends down slowly to not scare muffin moo!" *"why hello there cutie!" * "hello there, little pumpkin!" *"why hello there princess!" *"why hello there muffin moo!" *"hi there cutie pop!" *"scoops up faster than last boa on sale!" *"scoops up faster than melting strawberry ice cream!" *"scoops up so is not picked by anyone else!" *"holds in marshmallow-soft flippers!" *"twirls like Tinkerbell/a little princess!" *"twirls in warm summer/midnight breeze!" *"whispers in ear so others don't get jelly!" *"whispers in mushy ear!" *"will you be my princess foreva and eva/the butter on my bread?" *"I pick you princess!" *"I pick you sweetheart!" *"I pick you!" (Most common) *"will you be my pookie?" *"no cuties!" Leaving with your pookie *Gently sets down in pink/fluffy/Teddy Town/Elmo/designer/ect stroller! *Points up to sky as (adjective/noun) jet lands! *Golden limo drives up to street corner! *Helps pookie up into jet! *Places pookie in Elmo car seat and straps in! * Settles into Elmo diamond limo! *Straps into jet with jelly straps! *Mini TV Pops Up! *Turns on Teddy Town/Elmo/Bunny Barn/other show! *Hands silver remote! *Nods to driver! *Flies to iggy! *Drives to iggy! * My iggy! At your iggy with your pookie *This is your new home! *Helps out of jet! *Shows around new home! *Smiles at warmly! *Makes Elmo mac and cheese! * Welcome home sweetie! * You'll have good dinners here unlike the Pet Shop! * Your new name is (insert any pookie name here)! * I'll call you (insert any pookie name here)! * Picks up little muffin moo! * Puts tiara on peach fuzz head! * Gives new clothes! * Gives golden Elmo plushie! * Gives pink Elmo doll! * Gives diamond Elmo! * Puts in cute little Elmo/Teddy Town/Bunny Barn/other pookie show tuxedo/dress! * Fixes bed! * Pumpkin, this is your new room! * Welcome home, pookie! * Would you care for some food? * Are you hungry, sweetie? * Gives lollipop to little ray of sunshine! Category:Mumus Category:Catchphrases Category:Pookies